Wilkin's Journal Entries
A collection of Journal Entries written by Wilkin Maddocks, many having been lost over the adventures. 17th day of Starpeak, 49,999 I met a group of folks today who were looking for adventurers, the Whalers. They visited our farm, claiming they needed to track down some werewolves that were connected to a human trafficking issue. I didn’t hesitate to take them up on the offer, this is my calling. I can finally leave and explore that big ol’ world, show Lupus something different. Hopefully I can bring home something to keep the farm going. Maybe I could meet someone, who knows. I’m so excited. Post Whalers #1 We arrived in Costana, it’s a large city on the coast, the sea breeze is chilly but definitely not unwelcome, everything is different. We’ll be meeting with some other travelers I suppose, I was never the most social person but I’m sure it will go well. We’re all on the same team, right? #2 I met two.. Interesting folks today, they seem alright, desert elf (I think she’s blind?) And a man named Bentley who really took a liking to Lu. It’s refreshing to meet other dog people. #3 We were sent to hunt werewolves, at least, that’s what was on the papers. I don’t know what that thing was, but that was no wolf. That had to be some demon thing. I think I’m in for much more than I initially signed up for. But something tells me I should follow these people. #4 I met the rest of their, er, party. Real big Dragon man, and a- uh.. I think he is a gith? He’s real tall too. The red one is a bit rude, but I have no room to speak yet. Lu and I will keep to ourselves. #5 I keep forgetting I have this tattered old journal, it’s been crazy. We got attacked by… pumpkins? So we went to a witches’ house, thinking it’d be some curse she placed. Nope. Turns out it was some demon contract one of the locals made. I can’t believe we fought a demon again, where are they all coming from? Hope we don’t run into any more. Ah well, at least I’ll have some pumpkin soup for a while. (some entries lost, Wilkin spilt soup on the pages and had to tear them out.) #17 We fought some nasty, awful little frog things, they had me really scared for Lu. He’s strong, but, he’s still so young. We’re making way to the Gith empire. Remind me how I got winded up in this mess? It feels like I’ve already been with these travelers for so long, yet I don’t feel ready to fight an empire at all. I’m beginning to enjoy everyone’s company, even Scor. He has his moments, but don’t we all? #18 I met a man. Well, he’s a Gith. He’s so tall, I wonder how even managed to spot me. I don’t remember too much, the night was a bit blurry from the drinks I had. But he was handsome, and very alluring, I couldn’t stop looking into his eyes. I haven’t felt so much of a pull towards someone for so long. He’d wink at me, even consciously rest his arm on my shoulder or, even, grab, at places. His name is Farkar, I’m falling fast for him. I did wake up in his bed, this morning. I’m very sore. #19 I can’t believe we’re going to kill the leader of the empire. There is absolutely no way this could end well yet- everyone’s optimism leads me to believe we might actually have a chance! I suppose… we’ll see, won’t we? #20 I cannot believe we actually killed him. How on earth??? I’ve found my family. We may not know much about each other yet, but we’ve accomplished so, so much together. And Farkar… I’m crushing so hard, I hope it does last. He’s proven more than a one night stand.. I wonder if he feel’s the same? #21 So Farkar is becoming a diplomat, and we are returning to Costana. What an adventure this has become. However, apparently it doesn’t end there. This is just the beginning. What else could they have in store? #22 I swear, we're back in Costana for what feels like just a moment, and now, We are to take down giants? I can do nothing more other than laugh at this point, I’m practically a thimble compared to their size. I said goodbye to Farkar this morning, and my heart did hurt, but It wasn’t a goodbye forever. I will write him, I can only hope he returns the favor. This is going to be a long journey. Oh, Also. Bentley used to be a dog? Can’t say I’m not surprised.. No wonder I can trust him so well. He’s a good man… I only wish we could help him find his father. #23 I never even knew portals existed until we had to enter one this morning. It was definitely an odd experience but it went ok, was worried for Lu at first. He’s a smart boy though, he made it through just fine. We got horses today, I got a small pony named Daisy, she’s a kind little thing. #24 I had a rude awakening. Apparently this town we’re resting in is infested with Imps. Wonderful, Nazili and Eroan scared it off or something, and we had to get out of town as quickly as possible. Not sure where Scor went. Shocker though. #25 Found Scor. We were hurtled through some portal to hell today, poor Lu got left behind, he must have been panicking. While we chased some demon lady to get Nero back. Then we ran into Athena, some High elf who threw that monster in a bottle with a cork like it was no big deal. She’s definitely intimidating. Though, a bit rude. Lupus seems to like her… We returned unharmed to our camp.She’s traveling with us now, I guess. #26 Nazili is fascinating, as we grow closer I learn small tidbits about her life. She’s almost like a protective mother and friend, and I’m glad to have her back. I worry for her as we go underground, though. She didn’t seem to do well. #27 Went to rest in an inn, and can you guess? Scor got us into trouble. We were attacked by a tavern full of wood elves, and the coward ran. I’m not too happy with him now.